Petits drabbles merlinesque
by Merurin
Summary: Quelques petits drabbles résultant des folies qui me passe par la tête. Rien de bien sérieux. A lire avec une coupe de glace vanille ou une danette chocolat.


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur le lien amenant à cet humble recueil de débilités, conneries, folies et autres joyeusetés qui me passent à travers la tête et en rapport avec Merlin.**

**Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de BBC One et de ses scénaristes. **

**Il s'agit de la première fiction que je poste (si on peut appeler ça une fiction). Je vous propose dans le « premier chapitre » deux ficlets/drabbles sur le couple phare Merthur. Personnellement je les classe T. Je dirais qu'elles se situent dans la première saison. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

Arthur était un homme, tout le monde était d'accord pour le dire. Mais c'était un homme qui prenait soin de lui ... et qui avait une sainte horreur des poils, surtout dans les endroits intimes.

C'est pourquoi, Merlin, son serviteur, était chargé de l'aider dans cette "harassante" tâche qu'était l'épilation des royales bourses d'Arthur ainsi que de son royal fessier. Rien de bien méchant, plutôt embarrassant pour le jeune serviteur bien qu'il y prenait un malin plaisir une fois habitué à sa nouvelle tâche.

C'était donc pour ça, qu'à Camelot, il n'était plus rare d'entendre, à travers la porte de la chambre d'Arthur, quelques cris aigus se rapprochant de ceux féminins hurlant un "Merliiiiiiin" comme si ce dernier avait fait cautériser une plaie béante avec un chalumeau, bien que ces mêmes cris se transforment en grognements et gémissements bien plus masculin lorsque Merlin lui faisait un bisou magique.

Et comme vous le savez tous, les bisous magiques se font à l'endroit où on a mal et Merlin, tout comme Arthur, était bien content de pouvoir soulager son royal crétin de ses douleurs causées par la pince à épiler que le blond fusillait du regard avant de fermer les yeux avec délice.

* * *

Arthur avait vraiment un corps parfait. Toutes les femmes du royaume s'accordaient pour le dire. Des cheveux d'anges, un visage fin et gracile pour un homme mais marquant tout de même la virilité. Si l'on descendait plus bas, on trouvait un torse musclé à souhait mais pas trop tout de même. Ferme, un peu anguleux mais confortable pour s'y pelotonner d'après Guenièvre qui en avait fait l'expérience.

Toujours par l'expérience de la même jeune servante, on pouvait dire que les bras d'Arthur était parfait eux aussi. Les biceps apparents mais pas trop, juste assez pour se sentir en parfaite sécurité dans ses bras sans l'impression d'être broyé dans un étau de muscle.

Les rares femmes l'ayant vu sans pantalon ni guêtre pouvaient avouer qu'il avait des fesses superbes, fermes et musclées comme il le fallait sous les mains des plus audacieuses et bien trop stimulantes pour les plus timides mais néanmoins perverses.

Le devant était tout aussi spectaculaire tandis que le reste du corps se terminait ensuite par de magnifiques jambes galbées… et des pieds manucurés.

Mais ce qui étonnait le plus les femmes était le bronzage total qui ornait chaque parcelle de peau d'Arthur, même les plus intimes. Et Guenièvre savait qu'il y avait une seule personne capable de répondre à cette question : Merlin. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne quittait plus le prince au corps parfait. Ils étaient d'ailleurs introuvables dans le château. Et, avide d'avoir une réponse à sa question, elle soupirait donc en fouillant le palais à leur recherche. Mais ils n'étaient pas au château... ou du moins pas là où elle les cherchait. Elle abandonna les recherches pour se consacrer à sa tâche de servante auprès de Lady Morgana, mais n'oubliant pas sa question, la gardant juste pour plus tard.

Ce fut un jeune paysan qui les trouva plus tard dans la journée, mais personne ne le cru quand il avoua les avoir vu sur le toit, Arthur, nu et couché sur le corps de son serviteur.

Il fut d'ailleurs jeté au cachot pour propos diffamatoire envers le prince quand il rajouta que ce dernier avait l'air d'apprécier les massages que le serviteur lui faisait. Arthur, revenant dans le château fut plus que soulagé de savoir que le paysan avait été mis aux fers car le secret de son bronzage pourrait encore rester entre lui et Merlin. Ou peut-être pas :

- « Arthur, mon fils, il serait peut-être temps de me dire comment tu fais pour bronzer si bien et de façon si homogène » fut la phrase qui inspira un frisson d'horreur dans le dos du prince et de son serviteur.


End file.
